fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures - Bahamut Unbound!
'''Bahamut Unbound! '''is the 10th episode of JJSA. It was written by SuperNerd. Plot Jefferey floated nicely in space, not minding other things. He was, like always bored, and tired. At least he had gotten out of his depression with the death of Submara and Vainesq, which, I don't advise doing yourself. Jefferey floated around aimlessly, but the Upper Being was plotting a new scheme. "All who say bringing the monster to the Weebabow galaxy is a good idea say 'I'" The male voice said. The other two voices agreed and decided Jefferey's fate. "First we need to further examine the galaxies hidden gem, the 'zoestah' solar system." The female voice said. "Indeed, a powerful monster lives there. It is actually a Yokai, and it's immune to normal attacks, which would make it stand a chance against Jefferey." The demonic voice added. "Then what are you waiting for, bring him there already. We have no time to waste." Jefferey continued to wander, before being brought before a large portal. Jefferey tilted his head and sighed. He had nothing to do, so following into it was the only possible answer to cure his boredom. I mean, he could have done a number of other things, but getting into a fight would result in some fun. Jefferey was transported to another part of space, somewhere new. He looked around and losing all hope a fight would begin, he floated off. He was soon approached by a small fleet of ships from behind him. "Monster!" The ships intercoms blasted loud enough for Jefferey to hear. Despite this, he kept moving forward. "Stay away! This is the only chance you get!" Jefferey didn't even turn and the ships exploded. Still in motion Jefferey floated on wards. Cahkoein was a large, lushes green planet full of jungles and trees with a beautiful scent of flowers as green water fell and rushed down it's beautiful surface. The buildings seemed to meld into the forest. An orange sky always hung above it with Purple clouds the color of Lilacs. It was a beautiful planet. Except for, you know, the constant civil wars and civilian uprisings. Fire would be widespread and wipe out entire forest sections, spacecraft was launched with immigrants on board, trying to escape the violence and the sound of crying would always be audible. But other then that, it was a nice planet. It had great culture that required a sacrifice to please the emperor, it had beautiful ruins covered in the recent entrails of dead soldiers, and it's sky was usually covered in smoke. It was a nice, simple, beautiful planet. The Emperor was approached by a portal. A being similar in appearance to him materialized in front of him. "Hello, Emperor Zoetahru Kahzjouw. I am the Upper Being, god of this universe. I believe here you call me Deiou?" The Emperor bowed and then kneeled. "It is great to finally meet you, my lord." The Upper Being shook it's head. "No need for this. Just accept that I come to you with an important message." The Emperor stood up, his large head dresses accessories where blown around in the wind. Hie eyes remained open, even in the face of the wind roaring and kicking up whatever dirt it could find. The Upper Being stepped forward and touched his shoulder. There is a monster coming near, it is very dangerous." The Emperor nodded. "Then my men will take it down." The Upper Being shook it's head. I'm sorry to tell you this, but only you have the power to defeat it. All of your self defense protocol fleets have been wiped out and already two planets have been completely destroyed." the Emperor's fists clenched and he began to snarl. "I will eradicate that monster, shaming me like this." "The Upper Being sighed and turned to him. "Be careful. And don't kill your army. If you manage to kill the monster I will make sure you are the Emperor of the universe." At this the Emperor smiled. The Upper Being vanished and changed back to it's base form. It fell into a sleep to watch the battle from the Emperors eyes. The Emperor stood in place and smiled. "Wrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy..." Jefferey stood triumphant over the now burning planet of Pulnaeruf. He grimaced and roared with pride. He kicked the ground of the planet, sending him flying and breaking open the planet, causing it to explode, which only pushed him through the planet Eygiiiii, and then into the sun. Jefferey walked out of the sun unharmed, and now faced a larger planet. It was still a while away so Jefferey decided to take his time. A fleet of ships surrounded him on both sides. "FIRE!!!" As the bullets and missiles where launched out, they where launched back in.The ships canons and missile launchers exploded in a fury of explosive rage. the ships all slammed into each other, forming a space ship sandwich as they piled up and oil, water, and a special fluid known as "Stendium" which allowed it's passengers to breath leaked out of the ships in giant squirts, only continuing to come out as Jefferey used his crush them until the two fleets compacted into the size of a sugar cube. Jefferey roared once more and then flew god speed towards Cahcoein. Someone was already expecting him. The Emperor screamed at the top of his lungs and a creature folded like paper out of his back. "Master..." It's arms where folded up like a mummy, It's head down eye closed and still floating above the ground. It popped out of it's paper thin state and expanded into it's buffed form.It floated over to his soldier. "What is it now?" He looked over to the screen the Emperor had been tapping. "This is the only surviving camera. I managed to get the captain to hook it onto that dragon creature." The Emperor turned to his ghost. "Your going to kill it." The ghost nodded and then closed it's eye. "I can't kill it." The emperor slammed his fist down onto his computer and snapped it in half, cutting open his building and cracking the ground. Dust flew around the room and got into the Emperors mouth. The two of them coughed. "You need to watch your temper." The Emperor sighed. "Excalibur, we are going to do it. If we do, you heard what Deiouh said. We will become the rulers of this universe. That's been a dream, power." The Emperor smiled lightly. Excalibur laid his blade on the Emperor's soldier. "And what will you do with this power?" The Emperor's face straightened. "My child. When ever he is born. I will use it to protect him. Me, my family. People will look to kill me. I would like to be fair and... I think to much." Excalibur manifested in front of the Emperor. "No, that's good. Everyone needs to think towards the future. Your family is important. Being fair is good. Just, don't let it go to your head. For you my master, I would do anything." Excalibur bowed. "Master. I don't think I can beat him. It may take many years, but we will fight on until the end." Jefferey approached space, getting closer to the planet. A single ship appeared in front of him. On it was a man. "You, dragon! You have killed my people and scorched my name as Emperor! YOU WILL PAY! EXCALIBUR!!!" The yokai unfolded from his back and grew in size due to his masters mental power. It was as tall as Jefferey! "My Master doesn't like you. Whether that is a good or bad thing I will have to..." Excalibur's eyes opened wide as Jefferey froze it in fear. It wasn't Jefferey that scared him. It wasn't his imposing presence. It was his power. Excalibur looked around to a planetless space. Nothing was there. Every star in the sky was a little glimmer of nothing, only out shined by the Sun in front of them. Excalibur focused on Jefferey. He began hacking and slashing with his tail and arms. Nothing. "ZA WARUDO!!!!!" Time froze, Everything stopped. Jefferey lunged at Excalibur but phased right through. He almost crashed into the Emperor. Excalibur appeared in front of him and blocked Jefferey, throwing him away. "This is impossible..." Excalibur was scared for his life. Jefferey charged a beam at him. As expected, it went straight through him. But it was aimed at the Emperor. "NO!!!" Excalibur said, pushing the Emperor to the side. The beam went down the hull of the ship and then came back, fazing through walls. Excalibur took the Emperor out of harms way again. Jefferey, annoyed at this, sent Excalibur through a random portal he opened. Excalibur vanished into the closing portal, cutting him off from the Emperor. The Emperor froze, then began flashing. Suddenly, he vanished from existence, all of his work vanishing with him. The planets Jefferey and destroyed earlier where back and the ship in front of him vanished. Jefferey was confused, he didn't know where he was, or understand how he got there. So, like a normal purple dragon monster, he blew up the galaxy he was in. Cast * Jefferey * Excalibur * Upper Being * Submara (referenced) * Vainesq (referenced) * Emperor Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventure Episodes